


The Quest To Defeat Maleficent

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: When the barrier came down, the party was crashed by Maleficent. She murdered a lot of people with her fire, including Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and Chad. Other AKs and VKs were victims too. Now it's up to seven VKs and a once villain princess to destroy the villainess. With help from the villains who want redemption it's possible.





	The Quest To Defeat Maleficent

Mal wouldn't let this go unpunished. She swore vengeance on her mother. Maleficent harmed her people. She harmed Auradon. She killed Ben. 

And Doug. And Jane. And Lonnie. And Chad. And a lot of friends she had made through the years spent in Auradon. 

Maleficent wouldn't let bygones be bygones. She crashed the party and turned into a massive dragon. She spat fire on people, never bothering to choose targets. 

She had a long list of victims. 

Ben.   
Chad  
Doug  
Jane  
Lonnie  
Aziz  
Ruby  
Aria  
Tyler  
Willow   
Johnny  
Scarlett  
Hayden   
Celia  
Freddie   
Quinn  
Dizzy

Most of them were the children of heroes from royalty or sidekicks important to the Council, and of big villains. She even killed Hayden. Mal would avenge not only her friends' deaths but also her half-brother's. 

They started the journey to find her and finish her. They even had help from other villains, who wanted to help avenge Ben. The boy king who helped them despite what they had done. Who freed them. 

Evie's mother, Jay's father and Carlos's mother were tired of being under Mal's mother's control. They wanted to be better for their kids. Redeem themselves. 

Hades wanted to help even more. Ursula, Gaston, Dr. Facilier and Queen of Hearts joined the cause and made amends with the heroes' council. 

Scar and Captain Hook gathered allies to fight the evil fairy. While Aurora and Phillip gathered an amount of iron to make weapons. 

Audrey was to be crowned Queen of Auradon when this would be over. The only royal descendant alive left her that option. Audrey thought bitterly how she wanted to be Queen before. 

BUT NOT ON HER FRIENDS'S LIVES. 

She needed time to process it. And promised to destroy Maleficent like her fsther did. 

Mal and the other VKs, alongside the villains won and Maleficent would stay a distant memory. 

5 years later, Mal moved on and started dating Harry. They were together for three months but they seemed to be what the other needed. 

Evie started dating Gil two years after Maleficent's demise. They were expecting their first born. 

Uma started dating Carlos four years after the barrier came down. It was hard to heal but Carlos managed it with Uma's help. 

Audrey was crowned Queen and married Jay. The couple was living happily ever after and had given birth to twins, recently. 

Even some villains got settled. Jafar and Cruella got married. Making Jay and Carlos officially brothers. Grimhilde developed feelings for Hades who happened to have mutual feelings. They got married right after. Gaston and Ursula started dating too. They got married after 2 years of relationship. Jack Facilier ended up marrying Queen of Hearts, also known as Elizabeth. 

The heroes wouldn't forget their kids but would always thought of them with pride. Especially Belle and Beast.


End file.
